


The Most Beautiful Moment in Life

by 41k3



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS album format, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned The Rose, Smut, Sope, Vmin-freeform, blowjob, jikook endgame, markson, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/41k3/pseuds/41k3
Summary: BTS and GOT7 members are finished with high school and head to Yoso Festival where Jungkook meets Jimin, a fortune teller, and falls in love. Then he walks in on Taehyung giving Jimin a blowjob... and things get a bit complicated.





	1. Intro: Boyz With Fun

The boys: Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jackson, Bam Bam, Jaebum, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Mark, had stuffed themselves into a eight person van to make the trip to Yoso. The drive had been sweaty and stuffy, but the boys were too elated to care. During the three hour car ride, they shouted and stuck their heads out of the windows and got higher than fucking kites and tried to see who could make smoke rings, even though they definitely could not. The couples sat in the back, making out. Hips on hips and hips on hips grinding together as the road bumped and winded. The others didn’t mind, though. They were young and free. Fucking finally.  
At Yoso, they parked the van and headed towards the gate, where they received colourful wristbands that symbolized their week-long passes. Then the set up their tents: three of them, four people per. And when their camp was set up, the boys took the small winding trail to the festival.


	2. What am I to you?

They lay in a circle, the twelve of them. Sprawled out on dry yellowing grass in front of a fortune telling booth, looking up at the sun until they saw spots, not caring what harm it might cause because they are juvenile delinquents. Though maybe not juvenile any longer. One of them pipes up: Jackson. He’s loud. Always trying to fill in the cracks between conversations.  
“Lets play truth or dare!” he says, with a giggle.  
“Sure,” they reply, and sit up dizzily, blinking away spots in their vision.  
Jackson starts.  
“Yoongi, truth or dare.”  
Yoongi is not pleased he was picked first, but with a small sigh, he replies. “Truth.”  
“In our group, how many people have you fucked?”  
“Two.” is his answer. They aren’t surprised, though they wonder who they are.  
They go on, learning secrets and doing stupid things until…  
“Jungkook, truth or dare.”  
He hesitates. “Dare.”  
“Go into that fortune telling booth and get your fortune.”

___

 

Jimin works at a fortune telling shop in Seoul. He too has just graduated, and has been promoted from assistant to fortune teller. Jimin doesn’t believe in fortunes. When costumers come in, he tells them what they want to hear. You are about to come in to a great sum of money he tells them. You will fall in love at the next full moon. And though it’s ridiculous to him, the customers eat it up, wanting so badly to believe his every word. Then he smiles, and wishes them a good day, and they give him extra money because he is such a nice young man and so very handsome. He knows this. It’s no secret that he has looks, but it still makes him blush, so he thanks them sweetly for their money and goes back to work.  
When Jimin’s boss announces that he will be running a fortune telling stall at Yoso Festival, he is thrilled. He’s always wanted to go to Yoso. And though he never imagined it would be while running a fortune telling booth, he is still excited to experience the festival first hand.  
On the ride there, he thinks of the famous Yoso sculptures and abundant food trucks with every style of cuisine that one could imagine. The concerts known for their intricate beautiful light shows, and the performers around the festival who juggle fire and swallow swords. And he, Park Jimin, cannot wait.  
Once there, he sets up his booth: a purple and silver striped tent, inside a desk with one chair on each side. Minimal decorations. Jimin was never big on decorating. It seemed cheesy and dumb. Instead, he goes with a simplistic approach. He, himself, doesn’t change into a tacky gypsy costume as his boss had wanted. Instead he wears a thin white t-shirt, and ripped black jeans. He decides that he can cope with the heat in his jeans, even though he sweats just thinking about them.  
After a few hours, and five customers, a group of boys arrive outside his booth. They don’t come inside, but instead lie down in a circle and start playing truth or dare. Their faint voices laughing when one of them is dared to give a lap dance to a tree, or dance behind a stranger until the stranger notices. Jimin chuckles to himself as well. They’re funny- and besides, they’re all pretty hot.  
Just then, one of them stands up. He’s tall, and slim but muscular. Big eyes and black coconut hair. Jimin smirks. He’s definitely one of the best looking ones there. Then the boy is walking into Jimin’s tent, and some of the other boys follow. The first boy looks Jimin up and down before sitting in the chair across from him. They boy leans back. Confident.  
“So,” he says, grinning and looking up at his friends. “Tell me my fortune.”

___

Jungkook is nervous. He tries to act confident, but he is sure that the boy sitting across from him can see through his act. The other boy. It’s not Jungkook’s fault that when he meets someone attractive he gets shy, and fuck, is this boy attractive. He is small, but Jungkook can see his abs through his shirt, and his blond hair is tousled carelessly around his head, framing his small but bright eyes. But his lips- that’s what really gets Jungkook. They're plump and slightly parted. Begging to be kissed, really. Jungkook is already a little hard, and all the other boy is doing is sitting there. He clears his throat.  
“So, tell me my fortune.”  
The blond boy half-smiles, and pulls out a deck of cards.  
“Tarot cards,” he says, while shuffling. Jungkook notices that his hands are small. Adorable.  
The boy spreads the cards out in front of the Jungkook. “Pick three,” he orders. When he’s picked, the other boy flips the cards over.  
Ten of Swords.  
Three of Cups.  
The Lovers.  
The blond boy hesitates for a moment. He seems shocked.  
“What is it?” Jungkook asks. “Tell me.”  
“The cards say that you’re going to fall in love.” the boy says quietly. Then he puts on a full smile, and says, “They say that you’re going to meet your soulmate. Today.”  
Without thinking, Jungkook laughs. It’s clearly bullshit. The boy is just telling him what he thinks Jungkook wants to hear. He gets up, out of his chair and leaves the tent.  
“That’ll be five bucks” the fortune teller boy calls out behind him. He digs into his pocket, takes out a bill, and throws it behind him before he leaves. A waste of a good five dollars.

 

___

He should have thought of something else to say. You will come into great fortune. That was always a good one. But Jimin knows how to read Tarot cards. And he had told the boy what he saw. He’d even modified it. Because what the cards really said? He couldn’t exactly say that the coconut boy would fall in love with Jimin, could he?

___

Jungkook spends the hours before nightfall wandering through the various other stalls that Yoso has to offer with Namjoon, Seokjin, Jackson, and Mark. He usually isn’t one to fifth wheel, but they had invited him along, and the others had gone back to camp to nap. Also, Jungkook knows that Namjoon has weed, and he wants to get high again.  
Most of the stalls aren’t of interest to Jungkook. There seems to be an abundance of hippie clothes— loose fitting and tie dyed, definitely not Jungkook’s style. There is also a fair amount of jewelry. Most of it is bland and far to feminine for him, but he manages to buy one ring. It is a thick silver band, engraved with jagged patterns and some word in another language that Jungkook doesn’t understand. Jungkook observes the ring on his finger with satisfaction, before taking another toke. His eyes feel relaxed, and his head jittery from the smoke. Tonight is going to be a good night he thinks to himself, and returns to his group.

Soon enough it is dark and all the boys go for dinner at a Korean barbecue food truck. The opening band on the main stage starts to play as they eat. Some rookie group called The Rose. They’re good. As he eats, Jungkook closes his eyes and sways a bit to the music.  
When they’re finished eating, they head down and take their place by the main stage. The lights from the stage swing in all directions and patterns, creating light cages and stepping stones. Other lights shine onto the trees surrounding the stage, colouring them into rainbows. The main show this evening is a group called EXO. Jungkook has heard of them before, but never really paid them much thought. Most of their fans seem to be teenaged girls. But as they play their set, Jungkook starts to re-evaluate, because the boys on stage are hot. And sweaty. And shirtless. And grinding on canes. And, Jungkook has to admit, they’re music is pretty good.  
As a more upbeat song comes on, a tall boy with bright yellow hair, who looks to be Junkooks age, approaches him. Jungkook smiles. He follows the boy into the thick of the crowd. At first they’re just dancing side by side, but as the song goes on, Jungkook finds the boy slowly inching behind him, until they’re pressed together. He can feel the other boy’s length press into him and he grinds backwards slowly. He can feel the boy get harder with every grind until a shallow moan comes out of his mouth beside Jungkook’s ear. Back on chest and hips on hips…

___

Jimin has finished for the day, just in time to see the last concert. The crowd is huge, and the lights are dazzling. Spinning in all directions, and shifting colours with every second. On the outskirts of the crowd he sees the group of boys that had been outside his booth earlier, sans the one who’s fortune Jimin had told. Cautiously, he approaches the group. They seem completely oblivious to his presence. Maybe that’s a good thing. But after a few seconds, one turns around his head, grins at Jimin with a boxy smile, and says something Jimin can’t hear.  
“What?” he yells. “I can’t hear you.”  
The boy sticks out his tongue and smirks, then takes Jimin’s hand and leads him out of the crowd just a bit, so that they can talk without screaming.  
“I’m Taehyung” the boy says cheerily.  
“Jimin,” he replies, smirking. “You’re drunk.”  
“You’re pretty. Let’s dance!”  
Taehyung grabs Jimin’s arm and drags him back into the crowd. And they dance. Jimin knows dancing. He has been taking contemporary since he was six years old. Taehyung definitely isn’t as experienced, but he seems to have good enough rhythm.  
Through the crowd, Jimin can see the coconut-head boy dancing with some yellow haired guy. They’re pressed together, Coconut-head boy’s hands on the other guy’s neck, grinding slowly. And Jimin doesn’t know why but he feels a pang of jealousy. He pulls Taehyung closer, pressing their chests together. Taehyung leans in to whisper in Jimin’s ear.  
“Lets get out of here.” his breath on Jimin’s neck.  
“Where?” His breath on Taehyung’s neck.  
“The port-a-potties don’t stink yet. And they’re private. And they lock.”  
Though Jimin is unsure about fucking in a toilet, he agrees. He needs to get away from that other boy and his dance partner. 

Taehyung leads Jimin to a line of grey port-a-potties.  
“Take your pick.” he growls, licking at Jimin’s neck.  
Jimin laughs and takes the other boy by the hand into the closest one. Before Jimin can lock the door, Taehyung is on him. His lips are smaller than Jimin’s but they’re still thick and soft. They pull at each others lips, tongues clashing, hungry. The taller takes off Jimin’s shirt and pauses for a second to admire his chest, feeling his way through the crevices between his muscles.  
“You’re beautiful.” Taehyung breathes into Jimin’s ear.  
Jimin quiets him with another kiss, and Taehyung breaks away to nuzzle on Jimin’s neck. Jimin is already getting hard, and he can feel Taehyung’s cock against his own, they’re erections pressing together. The bathroom is humid, full of sweat, and heavy breathing. Jimin lets out a soft moan and pulls of the taller’s shirt. The other boy has a soft tummy, but Jimin likes that. He pulls the boy’s waist closer and meets the boy’s lips with his own, not objecting when Taehyung kneels down, in a trail of kisses down his abs, and unbuckles the boy’s belt. Jimin is hard. He can feel his dick throbbing in the other boys large hands.  
“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be, baby.” The taller chuckles. And Jimin craves the boy’s touch.  
“Please.” Jimin moans.  
The boy smirks, and licks Jimin’s tip, already leaking precum. He kisses up and down his length until he finally takes all of Jimin into his mouth. Jimin tries to stay still as the other boy sucks up, and down.  
“Faster, oh that’s right, baby.” he mewls.  
He grabs the boy’s hair and bucks up to meet his mouth. Taehyung takes him further. Up and down. Up and down.  
“Baby you’re so good.” Jimin mewls, “I’m gonna come, Baby. Can you swallow me? Please? Mm you’re doing so good.” Then Jimin comes. Lust and bliss and satisfaction in his release. The boys part for just a second before Taehyung is kissing up Jimin’s chest, licking at his muscles. Jimin laughs, and just then, the door is opened.  
“Jungkook?” Taehyung asks.


End file.
